An Unexpected Adventure
by MichaelXClaire1996
Summary: Dani, Kate and Tessa are three friends are on a camping trip, while investigating a hole near a tree they get sucked in and somehow end up in the Shire. They suddenly find themselves in the company of Thorin Oakenshield, a hobbit and a wizard. Will they find their way home or will they find a reason to stay? ThorinxOC. FilixOC. KilixOC.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

_**DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE**_

Dani sighed as she gazed out of the car window, she couldn't believe that her two friends were forcing her to go on this camping trip with them. She was in the back seat of a silver honda, bored out of her mind while her two best friends sang, _Call Me Maybe_ by Carly Rae.

Her two best friends were Kate and Tessa. Dani had been living with Kate and heer family ever since her own family had all died in a house fire that none of them could escape. That was two years ago, she had been at a party when it happened. She could still remember the devastation that she had felt when the police had told her that her family was dead. None of her other family members would take her in so Kate's family did and she couldn't help but feel grateful to them. Kate's parents treated her as if she was just another daughter.

Tessa also took care of her, when Dani had stopped eating Tessa had made it her personal mission to force food into Dani's mouth so that she wouldn't starve herself. Tessa wouldn't leave her side for anything short of the bathroom for the first six months that Dani's family had died. Finally, tired of the smoldering Dani had told Tessa that she had to calm down and that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Watching the two of them now, you would think that nothing had happened. They were as goofy as ever in her opinion. Kate had chocolate brown hair that was in a layered bob to her shoulders, fair skin, a splash of light sprinkles across her nose and amazing hazel eyes that had an amber tint, she also stood at five foot eight. Tessa, was the tallest, standing at six foot; Tessa had wavy reddish-blonde hair that went to her waist, créme pale skin and wide light blue eyes. Dani herself was the shortest of the group, only reaching about five foot; she had thick midnight black curles that flowed down her back, deep coffee brown eyes.

The car stopped and Dani blinked, she hadn;t realized that she had zoned out for that long. "So this is our camp sight?" They were in a clearing that was surrounded by lush trees. "It's beautiful."

"I know. My Dad used to take me here all the time." Tessa said as she walked around to the trunk, getting the tent and other supplies out.

"I think we all needed this, I mean, we're graduating highschool this year. There's nothing better than a camping trip." Kate said. "It's time to start a new."

"Goodbye to shitty boyfriends." Tessa nodded.

"Goodbye to shitty past." Dani added as she dragged the cooler out of the trunk. "How much food did we bring?"

"Enough to feed an army." Tessa said with a shrug, looking around the clearing once more, her blue eyes saw landed on an unexpectedly giant hole at the base of a large oak tree. "Hey guys!" She called wondering to look down at the hole. "Look at this!"

"Tessa!" Kate said exasperated, as much as a great friend Tessa was, she was slightly air-headed and didn't think before she acted. "Be careful!" Kate and Dani hurried over to the tree.

"It's completely fine guys!" Tessa leaning in towards the hole a bit more before being sucked in.

"Tessa!" Dani and Kate cried rushing towards the tree, only to be sucked in right after their friend. Dani could hear Kate scream as she closed her eyes. It felt as if she was in a crazy roller coaster that had many twist and turns.

When everything finally seemed to settle down, Dani opened her eyesand saw Tessa and Kate stirring next to her. Glancing up she took in their surroundings, from what she could tell, they were around a bunch of lush green hills with houses that seemed to be inside the hill.

Kate groaned and looked around as well, "Where the hell are we?"

"Are we dead?" Tessa groaned looking around, "This isn't my ideal heaven."

"No, we aren't dead." Kate snapped, "We literally fell down a rabbit hole. I really feel like Alice in Wonderland right now."

"Guys," Dani said, looking at them, face deadpan. "I don't think we're in Kansas any more."


	2. The Shire

_**THE SHIRE**_

Kate and Tessa looked around the lush green hills, trying to take in their surroundings. "Where are we?" Kate asked as she looked at Tessa, choking back a laugh as she took in Tessa's appearance.

Dani gave Kate a confused glance before looking at Tessa and soon she was joining in on the laughter as she continued to look at her friend. Tessa had _shrunk_, she was Dani's height now, her clothes seemed to have shrunk with her.

"Really! What is it?!" Tessa asked, she was starting to sound hysterical.

"You shrunk. Your're no taller than me." Dani laughed again, this was probably karma for the fact that Tessa was always teasing her about her shortness. Now she was short.

"Kate shrunk too!" Tessa pointed at Kate and both other girls realized that their friend was right; Kate had shrunk as well but she was _shorter _than Dani and Tessa. "Why are _you_ the same size Dani?"

"Cause I'm already short." Dani replied, a smirk on her lips, "How does it feel to be short Tessa?"

"Will you two stop it?" Kate asked annoyed, "We have to find out where we are. Follow me." She started heading one way on a trail, walking until they were at a small, round green door.

"First house. Shall we knock?" Tessa asked, not even pausing. She strode forwards and gave three firm, loud knocks on the door.

"_Go away! You have the wrong house! Go bug somebody else!_" A voice rang from inside, before the door swung open to reveal a man smaller than all three of them, he had extremely curly brown hair and matching brown eyes. "W-who are you? You're not dwarves."

"Dwarves?!" Dani demanded, laughing slightly. "No, no we are not dwarves, what on earth made you think that?"

"Enough. I'm not standing outside, coming in shortie." Tessa said pushing her way into the house, it was a small hole that was nicely furnished and was pretty big from what the girls could tell.

"I am so sorry for her manners." Kate said apologetically as she hurried in after Tessa.

"Don't mind us." Dani winked, smirking when the little man blushed slightly. Right when she entered the house, she found that she could hear quiet talking.

Feeling curious Dani led the way to what seemed like the dining area, freezing when she was met with a dizen curious gazes of short, bearded men that stopped talking when she entered. She felt cold as she met tehir gazes, they didn't seem quite human to her.

Kate and Tessa followed Dani in, freezing when they saw the group of men as well, but as usual, Tessa threw caution to the air, jumping up to the head of the table and scream"Hiya!" In the loudest voice possible, making everyone wince.

Kate shared a look with Dani, both of them rolling their, eyes, trust Tessa to make an akward situation worse. Before either of the two friends could scold Tessa, a tall, old, human man gave them a curious look. The man had long gray hair and a extremely long gray beard to match.

"I don't mean to be rude but, who are you ladies? And what is your purpose here? Why are you here?" He asked giving them a blue, level stare.

"That's the question of the day." Muttered Dani, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, this day just kept on getting weirder and weirder in her opinion, if there was one thing she learned it's this; _never_ go on a camping trip with Tessa and Kate again.


End file.
